Five Times It Didn't Quite Click
by Sky Venom
Summary: ...because first time was the charm. Although, with Fred Weasley, you can never take the easy, straight route. He just wanted to have some fun, so fun she had, too. Only, now she has to come up with an answer which of the Weasley brothers is the best.
1. The Sixth

**Five times it didn't quite click...**

 _(because first time was the charm)_

„Hermione, it… it really was something..." Charlie Weasley said, as he rolled off the young woman's body, groaning. "Something... wonderful! Argh, help me find the word!"

Hermione chuckled. "I can try, but I have no idea what you're thinking."

"Oh, still such a tease!" Charlie laughed and gathering all his strength, he pushed himself up for another kiss. He was completely spent, but Hermione still looked like someone experiencing an orgasm. He pushed himself to sit and leaned closer to her, cupping one of her breasts, peppering her neck with kisses until she shuddered in pleasure.

"This is my favourite part," Hermione admitted. "When I'm still coming off of the last orgasm, and ah," she moaned. "This! Getting some more on my way down," she explained, her voice faltering a few times.

"And I'm happy to help you," Charlie whispered.

Another few minutes later Hermione fell back to her pillow, she too completely satisfied. Charlie was already recovering; amusement twinkling in his eyes while he was watching the witch trying to catch her breath.

"Something to eat? Drink? Are you staying the night?" he asked. She nodded; she would need to stay for a while at least. Charlie was very thorough, her bones and muscles felt like jelly.

He was also quite chatty, as it turned out. He brought some snacks and butterbeer, opening one bottle for Hermione. "Suit yourself." He put the tray within reach for the both of them.

"I usually ask the ladies if they had a pleasant time, but this question seems kind of pointless."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief: "Are you kidding me? I can't remember the last time I had so much fun!" She was a bit anxious saying it; most men didn't like her calling sex fun, but Charlie's calm yet wicked grin assured her that he was of the same opinion.

"Where were you, love of my life?" he laughed, kissing her sensually.

"Where were _you_ , since I've spent almost a decade around your family," she replied. Charlie suspected there was a deeper meaning to her words – there was a hint of sadness and self-deprecation in her smile, but his mind was too slow. After another few minute though, it clicked.

"You've been with Fred."

Hermione's smile confirmed it. "How do you know?"

"Come on, it's all there. You are experienced, I could tell. You've been around my family for a long time and I have many brothers."

"That, you have," she raised her bottle, and drank. "What makes you think it was Fred?"

"He's very much like me, I doubt he would pass up the opportunity of... well... you. And actually, _I_ told him that sex is fun. I'm glad he passed it on to you," he raised his bottle, Hermione mimicking his action.

"To Fred, the best of your brothers," she said absent-mindedly. Charlie was already swallowing the butterbeer, but her words made him sputter.

"The _best of my brothers?"_

This time it was Hermione, who had difficulties keeping down her drink, her eyes growing ridiculously large. She was clearly looking for a way to get out of this _uncomfortable_ situation, but Charlie couldn't let her go, not now, when she just hinted at the most interesting topic Charlie would ever hear.

He caught her wrist and gently pulled her back closer to his body. "My, my Hermione, how many of my brothers did you slept with?" he whispered in her ear. She was quickly turning scarlet, fidgeting half-heartedly to get away, but she had no chance against the well-built dragontamer. Charlie was kissing again the spot on her neck – _which she so carelessly revealed to be her_ very _sensitive spot_ – and firmly keeping her in place on the bed.

"You... you are insufferable!" She pushed him away, but he was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and Hermione couldn't really blame him. She was the slut here, after all, who couldn't even keep her mouth shut.

"Oh, come on! Fred and who?" She pouted stubbornly, and Charlie had another suspicion: "They don't even know about each other, right? Well, I'll never tell anyone, I swear!" He was glad that she couldn't entirely see his face, because he couldn't suppress the grin spreading on his lips. She looked a bit hurt, though, so he continued with the kisses. He felt it when the tension left her body and she came to the decision to spill it at once.

"All," she muttered under her breath, so Charlie stopped for a moment.

"All of them? Really?"

"Yes," she turned towards him. "Since you are so interested, I slept with all of your brothers, and now you, too. Does that bother you? However, I really don't want it to get back to your mother, since she had already crucified me once for mere gossips... you know, it doesn't really matter. I just don't want anyone to know."

"I think I know what you are talking about," he chuckled. "I know my mother, she would be livid. I'm sorry to say it, but I don't think you would be welcomed to the Burrow." He was keen on enhancing the Drama Factor, but Hermione was way too annoyed – and way too dangerous.

"Yeah, that is what made the guys keep silent," Hermione smirked. "They like having me around, and they all remember said... or rather, unsaid incident."

Charlie's laugh filled the room.

"Anyone ever told you to use your brain for good?" he teased, and Hermione smiled, relieved: for once in her life, someone admired her shrewdness, not simply her knowledge. Yeah, Charlie and Fred had definitely had _much_ in common. "So you are keeping all my brothers tiptoeing around you, while playing with whichever you like, or is this a once-in-a-lifetime thing?" he asked for clarifications, clearly interested in the story. Hermione sighed: she was a grown witch after all, she should own up to her actions.

"It all started with Fred," she started. "We all were cooped up in that dreadful house at the Grimmauld Place, everyone irritated by the crowd and the closeness. We couldn't get out even for a walk. I still don't know why - the point is it was tense and we were constantly at each others' throats after a while. During a particularly bad argument between Molly, Sirius and Ginny, Fred sat down next to me. I was sitting on my hands, trying to stay put and definitely not get involved – especially not involvong my wand –, but I was ready to explode, ready to tear down the head of the next person who talked to me. He just sat down, looked me in the eye, and announced: 'I know a way to relieve stress.' I scoffed and pretty much ignored him, but he was relentless, and a couple of days later..."

* * *

.

 **A/N:** Hi Everyone! I started shipping Fred and Hermione around a month ago. Ridiculous, I know, but lately I was out of the Harry Potter fandom, and back then I only read and wrote in Hungarian, so I've never been exposed to this fantastic pairing. I love them together, they are perfect.

Becoming their fan, of course I started to map out possible plotlines to get them together on my way. I usually write about darker characters, so I admit, I have a bit of trouble with them, but then, the idea of this story came to mind: Hermione sleeping with all of the Weasley boys. Yup. I tried to keep all of them in character (at least according to my take on their characters.) By the end of the story, I think all will be explained. It's not long, but already finished - seven chapter and around 12k words.

Also, I warn you that English is not my first language, so feel free to correct me if I made mistakes. I'm sure I did some; I found that every fandom has its distinct language: vocabulary, style, etc. I've not read much in the English Harry Potter fandom yet, so if you accidentally find an unrecognizable name, don't hesitate to ask - perhaps I used our translation :)

I hope you liked the first chapter! Bringing the next one soon (reviews may encourage me ;) ). Thanks for reading!

 _SV_


	2. The First

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites! I'm happy to see some interest toward my story, and here is the next part. Or rather this is how it started. Let's read, and leave a few words for me in the end!

 _SV_

* * *

.

Hermione was lost in her memories. She still remembered that conversation word by word, his calm confidence, and Ginny's shrieks clashing with the rude remarks of Ron.

She was in the room when the argument started, and when it got louder, she decided to find a place somewhere out of their way.

"I'm sorry. I'm pretty sure that's not how you wanted to spend the summer." Fred was standing in front of her, strangely quiet, and even stranger, alone. "There is a reason my family likes to spend time outdoors so much. You can see yourself what happens, when we can't."

"They sure have a bit of a temper," Hermione agreed, annoyance seeping through her words.

"I'm sorry you have to endure us."

"How are you not joining them?"

"Believe me, I want to," he rolled his eyes. "Maybe silence them with a well placed hex or a brand new candy... But I know what's good for me. As I mentioned, I know a truly effective stress relief." He cocked one eyebrow, and Hermione had a distinct feeling that she didn't quite catch his meaning. "Wanna try?"

She shrugged. Why not? She accepted his stretched out hand and let him pull her up the stairs, wherever they were going. She wondered if he meant holding hands, because his palm was warm and slightly wet against her cold one (the temperature was freezing in that old prison of a house despite being summer on the streets), and as he patted his thumb on her skin in every turn, she felt her worries ease away. He carefully opened a door to the attic – which should still be full of garbage since Molly deemed the attic a place for garbage anyway; but it was clean and almost empty, except for some pieces of furniture, like the small coffee table or the grand mattress covered by comfy-looking blankets and a baldachin. Fred stopped, one of his hands still clutching hers, while with the other one, he started gesturing around, sometimes burying it in his hair while speaking.

"Mum said we should leave this place alone, but you know how I am... When she specifically forbade me to come here, I just had to. It was easy, really, I simply threw out everything into the Vanisher Bin; it's under the window." He chuckled. "Tried to make a small hideout here. You like it?" he mumbled.

"It's really nice!" Hermione sighed, frowning a bit. "But why, pray tell, are you showing it to me?" She knew to be suspicious about everything the twins had ever done, but the absence of George made the situation even more unsettling.

Fred's hand found its way into his hair once more before he planted the well-known mischievous smile on his lips, and said: "Because this is where we would do the stress relieving! If it's alright with you, of course," he added sheepishly.

Hermione had a bad feeling.

"What are we going to do while 'relieving stress'?" Her parents had a lot of magazines about health for their patients to read in the waiting room, and Hermione had read many of them. The articles often discussed stress and stress relief techniques, but now, she was uncertain which required a cosy little hideout. "Oh my goodness, Fred, are you blushing?" Hermione squealed, understanding immediately, what he wanted her to do.

"I was thinking a bit of snogging, you know kissing and the like. Perhaps something more, if you feel up to it. It's easy, it's taking up time, it's fun. Trust me on this," he said, looking deeply into her eyes, and in that moment, her legs stopped obeying her. Oh, how much she wanted to run! It was embarrassing, especially since she knew for a fact that Fred couldn't have feelings for her, there was no way, which meant he only wanted her for _that_! Oh the nerves of that wizard, she was going to hex his _so manly_ parts off of him when she could! "What do you think? Worth a try?" He was smirking now and wiggling one eyebrow and _still holding her hand_!

Then she heard something shattering to pieces down there, then another shriek, which made Mrs. Black join in. She could either run and shut the door in Fred's face, to arrive in the middle of another loud family quarrel – or she stayed.

"Oh the nerve of you!" She shook her head. "I'm not that kind of girl! I don't want any part in your games! I know how you treat your girls!"

"Well, that's a good thing," he interjected, "for you know I make them satisfied."

"I mean you only use them for your benefits and kick them out when your attention wanders elsewhere."

Fred shrugged, his uncaring attitude further annoying her. "Perhaps that's what I do, but I don't make promises either. Nor will I make promises to you. It would be completely casual."

"I don't want casual. I'm not experienced at all, and I... I believe in love."

"Love is bullshit."

"It's bullshit because of the likes of you!" she raised her voice, which produced a laughing fit from Fred. "What?"

"Don't you see? We came to hide from the arguments, and we are currently having one!"

Hermione so much wanted to smack his head, but she felt her lips tremble, and she burst out laughing too. After a while, when they both calmed down, Fred continued their conversation.

"See? This is the point, to enjoy ourselves. Laughing makes frustration go away."

"I don't really see the connection," Hermione admitted.

"What do you think sex is?" Fred asked with a serious expression out of the blue. Hermione blinked, and then tried to define it:

"It's... it's a proof of love, I guess... You have to be sure to find the right person, though. But then, I think it would be something great?" Fred snorted. "Like... earth-shattering, heartbreaking, overwhelming and the like? I suppose?" Fred snorted again.

"What if you don't find the right person?"

"I want to believe I will."

"Fine. Believe what you want. But believe me, it won't be earth shattering at first. Sex is a bodily function, produced by the cooperation of two people, and it can be very awkward at times; not just the sex, but the cooperation, don't you think?"

Well, he had a point.

"Yeah, love is all nice and good, but sometimes, sex is just sex, an action, nothing more. It's fun. It helps to pass the time. It also requires another person, so you're not alone. It's making you understand your body better. It helps to reduce stress, as I already said. It's also something that you do in privacy, so you are out of the way of trouble." The corner of his mouth twitched cynically. "It increases your creativity. It's also fairly simple; you don't really need any special tool. Well, that's a possibility, too, but let's not rush things so." He was counting down the points on his fingers, and Hermione felt mesmerized. She heard the conviction in his voice, she knew he was making real, sensible points to convince her (which meant he had planned this), but the only thing capturing her attention were his fingers. How would it feel, the touch of his fingers? The things he could do to her? His lips... Still talking. Oh, he stopped; he was chewing on his lip nervously, and she was staring at it...

"You only asked me because you had no choice, right?"

Well, this was not a question she should have voiced, she could tell by his flushed expression. She ducked, and saved him from the answer.

"Well, at least you are the more handsome twin, so... actually, what should I do? Is there a handbook, or will you show me..."

Fred was already kissing her, accidentally crashing their teeth together.

"Oops, sorry," he apologized, stepping back.

"Ouch!" she looked at him in mock hurt. "It's good that I've gotten my teeth smaller, but I think this size is quite alright, thank you!"

Fortunately, he caught on, and stretched his hand toward her. "Wanna tell me that story on the mattress?"

She did, keeping a few breaks to otherwise occupy her mouth.

* * *

.

"This is how it started," Hermione summed up, shaking her bottle. "It's empty however I try to look at it. Would you mind bringing me another one?" she smiled sweetly at Charlie, who complied without a word. They settled back to bed.

"Our little 'stress relief therapy' continued for almost six week; until we had to get back to school. We met up in the attic, made it our nest," she chuckled. "Our love-nest, to be exact. Oh, if your Mum would ever know!" She couldn't stop chuckling after she imagined a _very_ flustered Molly Weasley, finding the pillows and candles and all that pink fluffiness... "Fred wanted to deeply ingrain in my mind that sex is fun. Sometimes, we made... Well, on most occasions, we made silly things, like, making the whole room pink, lighting a lot of candles and covering everything with rose petals. Fred was declaring his undying love and in the middle of his detailed confession about his ardent feelings, he grabbed a candle, and managed to set the petals and additionally the whole room on fire." Charlie joined in the laughter. It was so typical Fred; though the love confession? Charlie taught him to avoid the use of this word.

"Yeah, he was convincing, and he only needed a couple of days to lure me to bed," she made a funny face. "I tried so hard to resist, but... what was the point? When I talked about it with my mother the next summer, well, she said I should do it with someone I can trust. Imagine her face, when she had to adjust her sentence: 'I hope you did it with someone you can trust!'"

She was giggling again, Charlie noted. Curious, he never took her for a giggler, especially after mentioning her parents, but they were talking about Fred and fun, so he _could_ overlook it. He'd see how she reacted to the others. Fred, after all, happened four or five years ago, at least.

"Some would call me a slut since I wasn't even sixteen then, and people often talk maliciously. I'm sure that by hearing the story the tension didn't seem to be so huge, but it was, and I feel I was right about doing it, and in the end, it really was fun! We had our little hiding place, and our world was perfectly fine this way. I'm not saying we were in love then, but it was something that _we_ had, and didn't need to be shared. Then, we went back to school to discover that Madam Toad was now sitting on our neck, trying to ruin everything we held dear. Stress, again. It's all Voldemort's fault, you know," she realised. "If the news of my affairs ever reaches your Mum, please, help me reason that it was all Voldemort's fault. Seriously," she repeated, and he nodded, fighting his cheerfulness.

"So you were practically together for all summer, and continued at school?" he returned to their original topic. There was something here which she wanted to avoid.

"Well, sort of. Once or twice or more we met, but there were these other girls, and Fred always made it clear that he didn't get attached. He encouraged me to do the same, and..."

"You did!" Charlie was triumphantly pointing his finger at her. "That's my girl!"

"Not yours, actually, but I'll let it slip" she corrected. "I perhaps slept around a bit, not much, but a bit. I even used it as a means of avoiding detention, uhm, ireallydontwannatell" She really didn't want to mention any details about that year. After the fiasco with Fred (that was a really awkward conversation, since they _both_ knew that they were _both_ involved emotionally), she tried to be a good girl. She failed. At the DA, she met new people; then Draco Malfoy once caught her at night, when she was trying to cool off a bit, and – strictly in frustration – she maybe gave him a bit of a smooching, him ending up pressed between the wall and a wand-wielding Hermione. Meaning _her_ wand, for the moment. No, that was a story which Charlie would not get to hear, though Hermione was pretty proud of herself. She killed two birds with one stone: her frustration problem got handled spectacularly, and she entered some sort of protected status by constantly pleasing Malfoy. Also, she could be sure he would never tell anyone, and they sure as hell had never been close to fall in love.

"He left school early," Charlie tried to turn her attention back to the topic. She shook Malfoy out of her head, smiling nostalgically.

"Yeah. I think we were avoiding each other after that." She wore a faraway look now, and Charlie furrowed his brows. She was again insinuating something more happened, but he was a patient man. He had a hunch that he would know by morning. "Although naturally, we had to run into each other at your family events, but for a while, nothing happened between me and your brothers."

"So who's next?"

"George."


	3. The Second

After the failure of their attempt at rescuing Harry from his relatives and Voldemort (well, Harry got out, but still), the Weasleys spent much time together. George stayed at the Burrow with the family, recovering. His recovery was strongly hindered by both the presence and the absence of his twin, who was sitting at his bed during the first days, but later disappeared to 'manage the shop'.

George tried to patiently go through therapy, but Fred was desperate, sometimes hysterical, so their father gently sent him away to cool off. Hermione was wondering if he would reach out to her or he was able to erase his feelings, but Fred obediently went to the shop until he got word that George was healed. He sent a note then, but being still too overwhelmed, he stayed away.

George, meanwhile, missed him dearly. Everyone around him was always busy while he had to lay on a bed, or on the couch, or sitting in one place; the others were quickly preparing the Burrow for a wedding while he was falling into depression.

He was checking the invitations (counting the plus ones), when Hermione threw herself on the couch beside him.

"I have an offer. Polyjuice Potion. I always have some, in case... Well, you could be me and running around, doing errands for your mother, while I would be sitting here. Only a couple of hours would be great, I can't tell you how exhausted I am!"

"Wow, you talk fast!" he whistled.

"As I've said, I'm exhausted. Come on, George, you could wear this body!" She stood up to emphasize her point. She was really desperately tired, and perhaps she could cheer him up with a bit of fooling around. "I don't even mind if you touch it wherever a guy would touch a female body," she winked, "but I seriously had enough for today." Her playful expression changed to one of utter exhaustion.

"Well, it's a tempting offer," he attempted a smile, "but I'm not sure you would really enjoy mine." For Hermione's silent question, he elaborated. "I know that everyone says it's alright, my ear will heal, I'm still the same... but be honest, Hermione, would you go out with a guy with only half an ear?"

Hermione stood stunned, and before answering, threw herself back to the couch. "I love to do this," she explained.

George snorted. "Fred too. Don't let Mum see it, she hates it!"

They shared a chuckle, then Hermione felt up to addressing the real topic.

"Yes, George, I think I would go out with a guy who only has one ear."

"Because you are nice. How many nice girls are out there?"

"Never counted," she gave an offhanded answer, making him laugh again.

"Merlin, you sound like Fred!"

"That's a good thing, I hope," she smirked, trying to repress the scream she so wanted to release. She wanted Fred, here, now.

"Better. You're prettier. I mean, I know we're extremely handsome, but I'm the more handsome twin..." his flirting attempt halted, and he buried his face in his hands. Hermione panicked; she suspected it was some kind of injury-related self-hatred thing, she knew about these things, she have read books about healing and recovery and the like – but now, she wanted Fred here. His twin was in pain, it was _his_ job to make him whole again, and she was stressed, very _stressed_ , and she couldn't really focus.

"If right now you are having some self-doubting crisis that he may be more handsome than you, please, don't ever mention it to him, since clearly he is the more _arrogant_ of you two. By the way, he has already been spreading the rumour for _years_ that he is the more handsome."

George was still hiding behind his hands, shaking too, but now his shaking sounded a bit like laughter.

"Have you ever told him it's not true?" he went along with her ruse.

"Haven't had the heart..."

"Good. He may be arrogant, but he is my twin, I don't want him hurt."

George was now calm, his smile not exactly bright, but in its place, and Hermione had a wild thought. Once (or twice, or more), Fred came up with the idea of him impersonating George. She knew all the differences between their bodies based on his descriptions. She also knew what George liked and didn't like. She knew where to touch him, what to call him...

"What about me, Georgie," she put her index finger under his chin and turned his face so she could look him in the eyes. "I'm hurting now." She was still looking at him, but clutching at her wrists, also revealing the soft skin there – practically pushing it into his face. She felt ridiculous. "Perhaps you can come up with an idea to get me away for a short time, please?"

She was prepared to _whining_ (at least she felt so) a little more (though it was hard to keep her voice deep and calm when she was so riled up), but George was already holding her hands in his. She could feel his breath on her wrist, so she tried to look surprised (while trying not to think about how evil it was by Fred to reveal his twin's weaknesses), and let him do his thing.

"Perhaps I have an idea," he announced, whispering and looking at her wrist. "If... if you really don't mind being with an earless guy..."

Oh no, he was trying to back out. Hermione decided to give him a final push.

"Well, I know that an ear could be a sensitive spot, but perhaps I can help you find other sensitive spots?" she smirked confidently. "I like discovering."

He was kissing her on the spot, tugging at her shirt. Fortunately she had a clear enough mind to nudge him upstairs to his room, shutting out everything and everyone, enjoying her _discovery_.

* * *

.

"Fred was way too accurate in his descriptions," Hermione stated. She was still both amazed and frightened how much the twins knew of each other.

"I can't believe he really did this," Charlie said, frowning. "Fred, I mean. Impersonating George in bed? Giving away what he liked?"

"I think he only did that with me, because I was always able to identify them correctly. I think he enjoyed that for once, he could just _play_ him, not _be_ him."

"Well, that part, I understand. He always got a kick out of being 'George'. It's his thing, George just finds it funny, but doesn't really care." Charlie paused and his face darkened. "It's the betrayal."

"Please don't call him out. It's been so long, and George is married now..." Hermione gulped, picturing Fred impersonating George for Angelina. Charlie was wearing a strange expression too. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's not talk about it."

"How was George, anyway?"

"Sweet, gentle, in need of constant reassurances - which is completely understandable considering his situation. He was very surprised that I found all his soft spots. He was also considerate in the aftermath, when I asked him to keep it quiet. He was grateful. He was..."

"Average."

Hermione flinched: that's not what she wanted to say.

"He wasn't average! He was nice. Romantic, even. It's just... Fred. He was way too much, too selfish, too daring, too creative, so I never really compare the others with him."

"I see."

Meaningful silence followed.

"You have one chance to guess who was standing at the door of George's room when he checked the staircase for me to leave."

"So it wasn't empty?" Charlie whistled. "Sure it wasn't Mum, but does that mean I'm not the only one to know about you sleeping around?" She nodded. "Dad? He is very understanding and he would never judge."

Hermone shook her head. "Fred. And he has absolutely no right to judge."

Charlie's jaw was hanging; clearly, he needed a bit longer to process the information.

"He got his 'shit' together, and he came to check on George. He found the door closed, so he waited, and found me in there. I left the room, he entertained George a bit, then he apparated me to their flat without a question."

"That sounds like him..."

"Yeah. Actually, he let me get some clothes and tell Molly that I'm turning in for the night, and then we spent very passionate hours in his room."

(He was insisting that she confessed how George was in bed, how he made her feel, which twin was better, why she had done it; while desperately trying to overdo his brother. Not that she or him would ever share the memories of that night with anyone, ever. Out of question. It was rude and loud and shameful.)

 _Jealousy, thy name is Fred Weasley._

"He just barged in and took you for a night after George? Dear Merlin, he's barking mad." Charlie buried his head in his hands. The twins were always the most problematic ones in their family, but they had a delicate balance in between them. George was the calmer of the two, always pulling Fred back from the edge, but Fred never quite appreciated the idea of 'limits'. He often did things just for the sake of it, just because he could, and George was the one managing the planning. Charlie wondered briefly how the twins reacted to both sleeping with Hermione, but probably, George didn't even know about Fred. And he understood more of Fred's reaction than he cared to admit. He should have seen it, but he _wasn't_ here, he wasn't at home.

Hermione's face turned blank.

"We were in the middle of the war. Things happened. We were constantly stressed."

Charlie laughed. "Stressed? Is this what he said?"

"It's what we mutually agreed on later. It's not like we could make plans and start a family, we were both important soldiers of this war. Well, we were two soldiers with a deep bond between us. We had an understanding."

Charlie flinched. Perhaps he should have tried to give Fred the lesson even himself hadn't learnt yet: to settle down.

"We have a similar temper." Hermione shrugged off the topic. She didn't have to explain her reasons. "That clearly was different with Ron."

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N:** Hi! Let me admit, I was counting on getting more reviews, but hey, I can see you're there, reading, liking it, and thanks! Keep it up, and let me know in words!

(Especially since I think it's a question worth discussing. What do you think about Fred playing George and giving away his soft spots?)

 _SV_


	4. The Third

Ron was a dick, she made a mental note. The more-than-a-hundredth mental note about this simple statement. He didn't change much, but lately, every little things started to annoy Hermione.

Then she also started to make mental notes about Harry and his carelessness, his lacking confidence and mistrust in others, and his general gloomy view of life. Since usually she got over these nuances pretty quickly, she started to suspect the fault was hers.

Or rather, the locket made them grumpier than she preferred, later grumpy became angry, distrustful, estranged. She hated it. She hated it even more when she realised how obsessed Harry was when they remained alone, and for the first time, she felt afraid. Afraid of the horcrux, afraid of the pointlessness of their mission, afraid of their friendship.

Something irreparably broke in Harry after Ron left, and in her utter desperation, Hermione approached him with something she was _sure_ would help. Harry was mostly passive, barely responding to her at first, so she started with patient, soft kisses and touches, and three weeks of persistent work, she finally broke through. Harry was scared and lonely, and Hermione knew that she was the only constant on that damned mission that kept the three of them going. Ron and Harry, although taking the leader role when they felt inspired, were just as quick stepping back on a whim. She was the driving force, and she knew she was able to stay strong only thanks to the lessons she learned from Fred.

When Ron returned, Harry's mood significantly improved. (Perhaps the destruction of the locket played a part in it too.) Only her mood didn't change: focused, determined, relentless. She stopped getting closer to Harry, and he had never said a word about it, not even later - after the war, after he went back to Ginny.

To be honest, Hermione felt a bit hurt by his uncaring attitude, but at first there was the mission, then Ginny, and it really wasn't her place to demand an explanation. She used him for keeping herself motivated, able to go on; their closeness was the fuel she needed to function in the wild. Perhaps he knew it.

Then Ron came back, and with him, news of the outer world. At first she was so inexplicably angry at Ron that she wanted to explode, but later, she just felt empty.

She could pinpoint the moment when she realised that for a while, Ron was the centre of her world, and in the same moment, she also noticed that she was using past tense. Ron's return was overwhelming, because primarily, he was her best friend, he was her everything, the connection between her, the logical, pragmatic bookworm and the rest of the world (careless, childish and impulsive). She needed him. But the catharsis lacked a bit – her romantic feelings were gone for good. _Fred Weasley's lesson number one: don't get too attached._

The three of them fell into a routine. She kept her distance – sort of. She knew that Ron's hormones were in an uproar, his every instinct screaming for her. She _had to_ play just a little bit with his heart: it was revenge, sweet, deserved revenge, but when Ron first mentioned his brothers, something snapped in her.

She decided to seduce him.

Despite the dire circumstances, she wrapped him around her fingers way too easily. Licking her lips, playing with her hair, stretching... Ron had simple preferences, easily fulfilled by the likes of Lavender Brown: sweet, adoring, but _simple._ Hermione remembered the many layers of Fred and the sophisticated secrets of George, but Ron had required little to no creativity. He was practically drooling every time she took a breath by the end of January, but she decided to let him come to her. It took him a long time to do so – she was hunched over a book, her tea cooling, when he touched her shoulders and told:

"You're going to get numb."

She smirked inwardly. _Getting numb. Really?_ She turned to him with a grateful smile.

"Right," she shrugged. "It's not like I'm not used to it."

"I can give you a massage any time, you know. Just ask," he said, awkwardly massaging the back of his neck. She was interested, after all, if he was any good at massaging, or he only did it as foreplay.

Both were true. Ron's hands expertly chased the pains and knots away, and she rewarded him with light touches and caresses. He seemed to enjoy her being feminine and vulnerable, and he cherished her body. He was fumbling a bit, but he was sweet and caring, and in the end, he was smiling so wide as she had never seen him.

She wanted to ask about Lavender. It was clear it wasn't the first time for him, but she wasn't sure if he realized that it wasn't the first for her either. She wanted to ask if she was better than Lavender, prettier, tighter, louder, whatever; but instead, she just said: "Woah, it was fun!" and chuckled some, and peeking at Ron's face told her she managed to say the inappropriate words.

For Ron, sex was love, not fun.

Heartbreak suited him, she decided later. He never approached her with the subject, and seemed to turn his energy toward their actual tasks.

Ironically, the next evening Ron managed to turn on Potterwatch. Hearing the voices of their friends felt marvellous; like they were together, like they were safe, knowing they were still living and fighting made her will to go on stronger. The broadcast cheered up the boys too, which further lightened her mood.

Then Fred started speaking, and she couldn't keep her tears at bay. The boys didn't notice her sudden emotional outburst – or rather, didn't make the connection to Fred.

Yet, he was alive, speaking, joking, on the run but alive, with friends...

* * *

.

"May I ask you a question?" Hermione looked up at Charlie's face. Charlie was trying to form the words he was going to say, but they stuck in his mouth and he waved it off.

"Well, then don't. So as I said, Ron was next. Considering that I fancied myself in love with him, it was rather anticlimactic. But," she raised her finger to emphasize her point. "Considering that I've fallen out of love with him before we slept together, it's really not a surprise. I never regretted it, neither did sleeping with Harry. I don't think they know that I've slept with both of them." Charlie let out a bark of laughter. Hermione chuckled sadly. "I am a slut. I made my peace with the fact. I am also pragmatic, and I want to note that I reserve my opinion no matter what."

"I don't judge." There was something in Charlie's eyes that told her there was more behind his words, but she had an inkling what he wanted to say, but was too polite to do so. Not that it was something she didn't know herself.

"I had to let him go, but I couldn't articulate my feelings without ruining our friendship too."

"As I said, I don't judge."

"I was cruel. I have always known how insecure he was, living in the shadow of his brothers and friends... I think he knew that I wasn't a virgin, but he did not dare to mention it. I think he feared the answer of who it was... He always feared that I would chose Harry over him," she released a bitter laugh. "In hindsight, I was cruel, but it was necessary. I had to let him go and find his happiness, and this was a painless way to tell him that our feelings are different."

"I would argue how painless it is for a man in love to hear his beloved had _fun_ during their oh-so-romantic time together." A death-glare from Hermione silenced Charlie.

"We then made a little detour in the Malfoy Manor, only to arrive at Bill's."

"Oh no, please don't tell me it's his turn..."

"It's not, but he will have his turn, trust me."

"At least promise that it did not happen in his own home or near his wife..."

Charlie's worries caused her to smile. "He had a good reason cheating on her, I promise. I don't think Fleur would hold it against me. Perhaps she would be angry at Bill for a moment, but it's... understandable."

"Fine. So, you're at Bill's. Did something happen?"

"Apart from planning a break in to Gringotts while recovering from Dear Bella's Torture?" Hermione giggled. Charlie shot her an apologizing look, but she shrugged it off.

"Actually, we've got some visitors..." she fidgeted, hesitantly recalling the events. "I was slowly recovering, but we were already planning the robbery with that blasted goblin. It was a fairly calm and boring stage of the mission. Sometimes, when I had had enough, I just went and helped Fleur in the kitchen, talking about acquaintances..."

"My, my, I never took you for a gossip queen!"

"I'm not!" Hermione slapped him playfully, pulling him for a kiss. "I'm only trying to get to the point."

"What's the point?"

"The visitors." She swallowed visibly. "I was barely standing when we first got news from Muriel's. Your mother was livid that we just 'popped out of the blue' or something like that. She expressed her strong desire to come see us, but to warn us, the twins came over first... Imagine that madness when they, starving for attention after months of hiding, stepped out of the fireplace, hands, pockets and bags full of their products, got it?" Hermione giggled again. It was definitely something uniquely for Fred. "Well, I was sitting on the couch, wrapped in blankets, chatting with Fleur when they turned up, and Fleur, seeing them, almost pushed them back into the Floo without questions."

Charlie shook his head. "It's just like them. Wasn't flooing considered dangerous? Being watched and everything?"

"Exactly. And the twins simply shrugged telling us about their Peruvian Instant Darkness, and how fun it would be to floo-call in complete darkness. Fleur actually slapped Fred, because George had a missing ear, and Fleur felt sorry for him: that's why she is always hitting Fred." The Veela liked hitting others. She turned out to be a very violent creature. Fortunately, she only preferred this method instead of talking; she meant to threaten, not to inflict pain. Fred, though, took it to heart – at least said so, and went sulking to the couch, next to Hermione.

"They told us about your Mum. She visited, too. Once Lupin came, with news of his son. That was the night when Fred visited me in my room and asked me to make children with him. I don't think he really meant to do kids exactly that night, but we pretended, and there were no consequences."

Charlie flinched.

"You would let him impregnate you on a whim?"

"I knew I couldn't be pregnant. I was on the run for month, living on mere willpower. I was tortured and still healing. My body was in no condition to conceive."

"You've been thinking much about it..." Charlie remarked. Hermione shrugged it off. Her points were valid, and deep down, she and Fred knew it that night – doesn't matter that she collected and organized them so neatly only months later. She liked to be a little careless sometimes.

"You should have been more careful. He is reckless."

"Is he really?" Hermione squealed in mock-surprise. "I've never noticed!"

Charlie shook his head, but Hermione explained. "He's steady. What we always had _is_ steady. I like steady, and Ron, for example, is not. His moods and goals are constantly fluctuating, and I can't keep up with the changes. I like planning, and I know exactly what I want and how to get it. As long as it is in progress, I feel free to live a bit and go out and have fun, but essentially, I follow my plan. I don't do anything that can hinder it."

"Fred is the same..." Charlie sighed. "I think I'm starting to understand why it's working between you two. I just try to wrap my mind about why _him_."

"Well, we just wanted to have fun, then things proceeded. Do you believe that back in Hogwarts he encouraged me to study? Him, who didn't even attend his classes?" She let out a nostalgic giggle. "Anyway, he visited me later again at Bill's, worrying about my healing process, entertaining me, smuggling sweets for me, and he did it all under the nose of the others. It was the first time we really became close, not only physically. Then we left, and the next day we were at Hogwarts, and he was so bloody reckless! I could've killed him myself. I should have been running around, looking for horcruxes, and I was actually running around, saving his sorry ass! Because he thought protecting and encouraging others were more important than preserving his own life! Argh! I'm sure he has some hero-complex, like Harry, I dare not imagine how he would be if he would have been the chosen one!" She was yelling, riling up her temper because of the obvious emotional strain the final battle caused.

Fred was reported missing, and he was dug up from under the debris almost two days later, miraculously alive, but in a life-threatening condition. Charlie remembered the state their mother reached by that time, but seeing Hermione now in a different light, he had no idea what she'd been through. When the healers managed to get his body work properly, Fred's first words were some lame joke about crashing walls, but no one really paid attention.

"When he started speaking and making light of the situation, I actually walked out of the room and stopped talking to him. I ignored him while he needed care, I ignored him when he was resting at the Burrow. I moved back to my parents' place to avoid him. But by then, I was through Percy."

* * *

.

 **A/N:** Hi everyone! Thanks for the follows/favorites, but especially for the reviews! Now, it's Ron's turn. What do you think? I wanted to give them a friendly parting; so that for once in their life, they don't quarrel. Fred came back, though, and Charlie is trying to wrap his mind how Fred and Hermione would work out, and also having worries about Bill - like several of you. I'm really curious about your thoughts!

Special thanks to **filmdork** , for bringing the virginity issue to my attention; it was a later addition, but I liked to include it.

Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to review!

 _SV_


	5. The Fourth

She and Percy found themselves in each other's embrace a couple of weeks after The Battle. Fred was still in the Mungo, and Percy was trying his best to appease his family. They were quite forgiving, but the prodigal son felt his attempts lacking. He was wallowing in his guilt, and he was convinced his family was still wary of him. They were not: they were too happy for his return, the family being whole again; but Hermione knew guilt was a tricky business. She suspected that Percy had done things that he couldn't forgive himself and he couldn't ever tell them. She wasn't surprised that Percy constantly reached out to her, just like he did to Harry and Fleur, the family members not of blood-relation. Fleur patiently endured his long babbles just about anything that popped into his mind, while Harry was impatient and snappy, partly pining for Ginny, but mostly suffering from post-traumatic stress. Hermione sometimes wondered if she should share her knowledge about stress-relieving methods, but Harry refused her advices.

Percy, no matter what, followed her around any time she appeared in his view. For one, she was glad he was trying to engage her intellect, but sometimes it was stifling, when she just wanted to throw a tantrum about Fred and his stupidity. Percy loved to talk about Fred: he was the first to forgive him, so he sang odes about him, since worshipping his footsteps was impossible, thanks to his bedridden state.

This night, Percy was drinking. Hermione happened upon him when he opened his second bottle of firewhisky, and she invited herself for a glass.

Percy, being Percy, started to inform her about the quality and the taste, and when he started to explain the making process, she kissed him soundly on the lips just to shut him up.

At least, he changed the subject.

"Wha...Whajust happened?"

"I kissed you to shut you up."

"Dear Merlin, can you not talk?"

"I was disinclined to talk."

He seemed to understand her need of silence, but the companionable silence was incomprehensible for him. For a few minutes, he stole glances at her, and when she reached for the bottle, he refilled her glass. She smiled thankfully, and he took it as encouragement. He put one of his arms around her. Hermione slightly wondered if she should refuse whatever he was thinking to do, but she was angry and desperate and lonely, while also fighting all the symptoms everyone else was suffering from since the war.

"You know, sex is a fun way to spend time," she asserted in a way too innocent tone. Percy blinked some, then pulled her closer.

"Yes, it is."

That surprised her.

"I never took you one who... you know... do things just for fun."

"I doubt you were considered funny either."

They drank; there was nothing to say. They were both bookish busybodies, who grew out of their roles in times of need. Perhaps she was a bit (much) more spectacular and earlier, but the story was the same.

In one moment, she was sipping whisky, sitting on the couch, and the next moment, Percy was kissing her deeply, pulling her into his lap. He was surprisingly passionate, and when she needed to break away for air, he continued his way down on her neck. She gasped when he found her favourite spot, slowly, sensually nibbling on it until she was shuddering in pleasure.

He stopped to look her in the eyes, asking her if she was okay with it.

There was no choice. He managed to get her so aroused in such a short time that she preferred to stay and enjoy herself. She felt he experienced the same, so the question of making the long way upstairs never occurred. It was the middle of the night, after all.

He was a very thorough kisser. His lips and tongue were moving slowly onto her breasts, and she pushed him away only to get the disturbing pieces of clothes out of the way. Now her breasts free, she nudged him toward her achingly hard nipples, but he grinned evilly, and only teased her, kissing his way over her skin, everywhere but there.

She was moaning shamelessly.

When he indeed arrived at the point, his tongue circling a nipple, her first orgasm for the night hit in.

When his clothes disappeared – she had no idea when and how – she returned the favour, and as it turned out, he appreciated it quite much.

Somehow she ended up on the coffee table, Percy having the sense of clearing it with a flick of a wand. She watched him curiously, and now she was sure he was the second most exciting Weasley man; Ron and George were cuddly and way too considerate. Percy kneeled down, and made her come again and again with his tongue, making her satisfied and frustrated at the same time.

"Inside! Now!" she hissed, but he grinned at her, leaning back on the couch.

"Your turn."

Her eyes widened in apprehension. She had only taken Fred and Malfoy in her mouth; oh so long ago; she couldn't even recall how to do it!

Yet, when Percy softly pulled her head closer, she instinctively licked her lips, and his eyes gleamed.

She kissed the tip and marvelled how much smaller his cock was than his brothers'. Ron's wasn't much longer, but quite thick, and to her surprise, George's was a bit longer and thinner than Fred's. (Well, Fred actually shed light on it before she saw the real one, but never mind.)

Actually, if she wanted to walk down memory lane, there was a useful (yet, disturbing) quote from Fred that came to mind. _Think of it as a lollipop: lick it, swallow it, taste it, twirl your tongue..._

She'd been actively avoiding lollipops since then.

Now, however, the advice came in handy, and Percy seemed to like it well – though sucking on him only aroused her more. Percy must have felt the same, because he suddenly took her in his lap.

"Sit down on me, please," he begged and she complied. He embraced her to keep her in place, and she sank all her nails into his skin to fix herself there. He was setting the pace with strength and firmness she did not knew he possessed. He finished in mere minutes, but so did she, and they spread out on the couch, not willing to move.

Percy was the one to regain his senses, reaching for the whisky. He gulped down a full glass without flinching.

"Just how drunk you are?" she inquired.

"Not enough. Never enough."

"Well, don't leave me behind."

"Was it so bad?" he asked, his tone indicating cockiness, his hunched shoulders radiating sadness.

"Are you kidding me?" she snorted, hiding that she did flinch from the drink. "I'm feeling every single part of my body, inside and outside, buzzing with satisfaction. It's fantastic!"

"Well, I'm glad."

"Good." Hermione kissed his back; now his only body part within reach. Percy tensed. Hermione had a fleeting thought to ask him what was wrong, but it wasn't her place. At least, she didn't want to take that place. She just wanted fun, and she got it.

In half an hour, an already dressed Percy emptied the bottle, leaving Hermione alone, naked and still dizzy.

* * *

.

"Later I've learned that he left his girlfriend to reunite with his family, so perhaps he wasn't even thinking of me." Hermione finished, shrugging. "I don't really care, since it was really just... wow!"

"I never in my wildest dreams imagined that Percy of all would be... wow." Charlie finished his sentence awkwardly. "Does Fred know?"

Hermione nodded. "Percy, I think was always hiding much. He is a bit like me, but in a family with many more interesting people. I was always considered boring, but I was an only child, I had the undivided attention of my parents. They were also considered boring, so it didn't matter. Your family is much different."

"You are not boring, I've never heard it about you," Charlie assured her, but that was coming from a man who hadn't been living nearby for a long while.

"Percy is a good guy, I'm glad he's finally finding his happiness."

"Should you have been spreading gossip about him, he would be married already," he joked.

"No way," she rolled her eyes.

"So what did Fred say when he found out?"

Hermione fixed the curious wizard with a glare.

"He didn't _find out_ , I _told_ him." She sighed deeply. "He came to my parent's place in November, when he realized I was avoiding everyone. He just barged in there, invading my safe zone, my privacy, my... property! With a friggin skeleton key!" Seeing Charlie's confusion, she clarified: "A muggle tool to open closed doors that you should not be able to open. He is very well versed in ways to reach his goals."

"That I believe."

"He was actually polite and considerate," she announced gravely. "He was suffering as much as the rest of us. He was also losing George to Angelina, and they had to start the shop from scratch. I think he just wanted a bit of quiet and a safe haven and he got me screaming at him for practically everything he had ever done and some more. He was sitting on my bed miserably, I was crying, then he just stormed out of my room and returned with alcohol and cigarettes from the nearby shop. We spent the night in misery, and in the morning, we took a shower, had a bit of shower sex, and agreed to go on with our lives. Because what was a little war to interrupt our greatness?"

Hermione turned her eyes from Charlie.

"Then he asked THE question."

Charlie's eyebrows rose so high they almost disappeared.

"About my parents' whereabouts."

Charlie released the air he was holding back. _Not marriage then._

"And I broke down again."

Actually Fred was understanding about the issue, a bit too understanding in Hermione's opinion. Fred truly had a hero-complex, or just plain old exhibitionism was flowing in his veins instead of blood – she didn't check. He admitted to her his long term plans, which included her happiness as well as reopening the shop (though George was reluctant). He wanted to do something spectacular...

"And in that fateful, weak moment, I told them I'd sent my parents to Australia without memories of me, and that I couldn't find them."

Hermione still didn't understand how it could happen, but the Ministry was meddling with memory charms, and probably, her parents got involved in a memory sweep at the airport. Perhaps they have never even left good old England. She never completed this line of thought.

"So that's why he just up and gone out to travel without a fix destination!" Charlie whistled. "How noble. And you stayed behind, cheating on him with his remaining brothers, and whoever you can find?" He promised not to judge before, but right now, his cynical comment sounded rather judgmental.

"Technically, we aren't together. We have an understanding about our future, but until then, since I'm here and he's who-knows-where, we are free to do what we please. I miss him. I wanted him to stay. I was on my way to make peace with never knowing about my parents' fate. It's... He's so frustrating!"

"Don't you think he's doing the right thing?"

"Perhaps he is," she threw up her hands in her irritation. "Perhaps he should just come back to stop me from moving onto your cousins. Perhaps I should have gone with him, but lately, I'm too much of a coward to do anything, really."

Her frustration produced some tears, and she was too much of a coward to fight them. Charlie pulled her onto his chest, and let her weep a bit.

"You are definitely not a coward. And he likes grandiosity. Everything will turn out well."

She didn't listen. Too many people said too many things. Some were even accusing him of leaving the country for good, saving his sorry ass, leaving the mess behind and hoarding his fortune somewhere else... And she couldn't gather enough courage to deny the accusations.

"Sometimes he writes," she mentioned. It felt liberating to talk to someone about Fred. "Last time I've heard from him, he was sunbathing in Tonga, sipping fruity cocktails from a coconut-shell cup, while naked women only wearing flower-garlands around their neck were dancing for him." She was giggling miserably.

"I think it's bullshit."

"He says it's his red hair and some magic; they think he is a god. As far as I know, it can be true in that part of the world."

"Good god, let's hope he doesn't stay there!"

"Yeah, let's."

"And what happened with Bill? And when Fred visited the baby?" he directed her attention away from her missing love.

"Oh, that's an exciting story again!" she smirked.

* * *

.

 **A/N:** So, Percy. Also, Hermione's parents. I think there was much in this chapter. Any thoughts?

Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites!

 _SV_


	6. The Fifth

Bill was pacing. From dawn till the sun set and even later, he continued. No one uttered a word: the full moon was here, and even though he wouldn't turn, he was feeling the effects of the wolf-curse keenly. He became irritated, sometimes violent, and snapping at anyone without reason. The full moon was a difficult time for the family, but they managed. They loved him too much, and Fleur, snobbish, delicate Fleur did wonders with him. She learned his every mood and need, and she helped him through it month by month.

When she became pregnant, she managed to balance it, but now, nearly eight months along, she had had enough. Pregnancy was taking its toll on her, she wasn't able to perfectly satisfy the wolf, and when Bill started growling at her, she hexed him out of the house. When she arrived at Hermione's, she was in hysterics, being exhausted by the baby, feeling guilty for failing her husband, and being afraid of what was going to happen. Around that time, Molly floo-called to ask Hermione to check on Fleur, but seeing her in Hermione's house, Molly invited herself over.

"Now, now, don't you cry, sweetheart, everything will work out perfectly."

Hermione made a face. She couldn't count for her life how many times Molly said that lately; it was her first response to any trouble that arose – except for his son's sudden departure to the unknown. When she learnt that Fred was gone to no-one-knew-where, she was simply speechless, and Hermione was grateful that Molly had no idea about her involvement. She doubted she would be welcomed in the family, or anywhere near them. Fred's name was simply left out of any conversation for peace's sake.

"The full moon will pass, and we can find a solution to this problem together."

Fleur mumbled something incomprehensible along the lines of not having time.

"Bill will spend a couple of days with us, and I will take you back home. You just rest and let the baby grow while the boys are taking care of Bill."

Hermione was generously enrolled into the 'boys' group. Not that she minded: she was happily staying away from Molly, lest her escapades came to light. Lately, Hermione found herself avoiding even the possibility of any conflict.

Bill's pacing turned furious, and he stomped upstairs, then finding the space too small to his liking, he answered his calling and walked out to a nearby hill. Nature's embrace and the starry sky did wonders to his curse: he was almost purring when Hermione found him lying on the ground, his eyes fixed on the full moon.

"May I pet you?" she asked, teasing from a distance. Bill's eyes turned to her, somehow his gaze became darker, his whole stance predatory. Hermione found it a thrilling experience, being watched by a not completely harmless wolf-man. ' _Adrenaline. It's called adrenaline. I was used to it at one time.'_

Bill was now circling her, and she stood frozen. Then, she felt him sniffing her, and her laughter burst out. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, I just..." Her speech got stuck in her throat, when she felt his hands on her waist, keeping her firmly in place. _'I can't get the curse from an unturned wolf.'_ She tried to recall what she knew of the wolf-curse, but her mind became empty as she panicked. _'I'm not afraid. It's Bill, he is at least half-conscious. I've seen worse, I've done more dangerous. I can handle him.'_

"Don't fear, Hermione, I won't eat you alive," he creepily chuckled at his own joke. He was behaving like a real wolf, only in a man-costume, and it was scary and exhilarating at the same time. Her breathing quickened as Bill resumed his sniffing, and licked her neck, slowly, feeling around for her pulse.

"No nibbling," she squeaked, when she felt his teeth touching her skin. "Hey!" she swatted him away. He obeyed: he was actually ducking, cowering as a beaten dog, and Hermione felt helpless in the situation. She wasn't sure if Bill remembered everything that happened to him while he was in this state, but she surely didn't want to imprint fear in his soul. She stretched out her hand, her palm turned upside to him. He was eyeing it suspiciously, but reached for it, and raised it to his face. He was sniffing again, but Hermione carefully held back her amusement. Then, he kissed her palm, and pulled her close to him. It was like a strange dance and being under a spell; Bill was surely not entirely himself, she told to herself several times.

As if he could read her mind, he told her: "I am completely aware of myself right now. I know I am producing the behavioural pattern of animals, and I am going to take you here and now," he stated. He was keeping her in place rather forcefully, and she didn't dare to struggle, so she squeaked:

"Fleur?"

"Fleur should never know. No one should ever know. Hermione, please, don't leave me alone!" he pleaded, then his gaze turned predatory again. "You have no idea what a wolf can do to you. You want it, I can see it in your eyes, smell it on you." He was now touching her in rather intimate places through her clothes, and she tried to debate that it was wrong, but honestly? She felt a long-forgotten curiosity rising in her. And Bill would never tell. And she was missing Fred and missing adventure. The cool spring breeze made her tremble, and Bill caught upon it, pulling her closer in his embrace. His body was radiating heat, and he was growling in the direction of the house, as if to discourage any attempt to intrude upon them.

Oh, Hermione enjoyed being the prey.

Bill took her from behind, and in the end, they just collapsed on the ground together, cuddling. When she moved to get dressed, Bill pulled her back and growled.

"You may pet me now," he announced haughtily, but Hermione had to laugh, finding him cute in this state. She stayed there for hours with him, until the moon started to sink beneath the hills.

She couldn't pinpoint when Bill regained his human self, but she felt his embarrassment. With a chaste kiss, she let him know she would keep quiet and that he had nothing to be sorry for.

Later during the day, she noticed him watching her. He was completely human, but not yet ready to go home to Fleur. Despite his consciousness, he could make those wolf-things, and it unnerved Hermione, especially, when he approached her in private.

"I'm sorry if I caused any inconvenience to you."

"No problem, really," she shrugged.

"Are you sure?" he asked sincerely, and when she didn't answer, he continued. "I am pretty sure you belong to someone." Hermione winced and replied sharply.

"You know, just because all of you are so couple-y, and because you have these creepy smelling sense and pack mentality, you don't get to label me to belong to someone or somewhere. And even if I do, that's none of your business!"

For a moment, she thought she had assaulted Bill's feelings, but he was sniffing again and assessing her belligerence, and nodded. "Yeah, definitely."

* * *

.

"Being with Bill changed me back," declared Hermione. Charlie wasn't paying his full attention to her, glaring at the blanket deep in thought. Yet, she had to say these words out loud. Now she was seeing more clearly why and what was happening to her after the War - from the moment she heard about Fred missing. "When I was little, I was boring and I spent most of my time in my room. When I became friends with Harry and Ron, I got used to the adventures, I learnt to stand up for myself, and never be too afraid to act. I've lost these characteristics after the War: we achieved what everyone else were too afraid to try. We won. But after all our actions, we couldn't just go back to... anywhere, really. Before the War, it wasn't much different for me - I never had a quiet, calm life in the magical world. I had no where to go back to. I was lost, and many of my friends were missing or injured or dead. When I was with Percy, I was too angry about feeling lost, but by the time I made up with Fred, I felt paralyzed, so I did nothing, really. I tried to go back to the only life I knew without Voldemort, but in that life I couldn't help being afraid, because that Hermione didn't know what to do in dire situations. Does that make any sense at all?"

Charlie nodded. "Yes. You were trying to fit in a world you didn't know. How did Bill help?"

"Because being with Bill was a thing that only the adventurous, confident Hermione could handle, so I had to change back," she explained. After that night, she felt more comfortable in her skin, finally feeling like she was able to live with the consequences of the War. "When human-Bill left me alone, I think I heard him saying Fred's name."

"Yeah," he replied slowly. "Bill's changed. He sees things differently now. I don't understand how it works, but we were all afraid that something would happen to the baby. I'm glad he took so well to you, because when I approached his wolf-self, he growled at me and chased me away. The same happened with George and Ron, while he was fine with Dad. Not friendly, but accepting his company – I think his wolf knows that he is Dad."

Hermione nodded. "Definitely. You are his pack – it seems he hasn't realized yet that he has his own family. Or maybe he considers the whole big family a pack. You are competition, so he tries to dominate you, while he accepts your father's authority."

"He liked you too."

"I think it's because I'm a woman. I guess it's the same with Fleur, and I don't think he has any reservations against Ginny or Molly."

"You're right. But if we are competition, what is Harry? He always looks at him as he..."

"Wants to eat him alive?" Hermione helped him out, smirking about the answer. "He's protecting Ginny's virtue. Harry needs to stand up to him once, or avoid him completely, especially at full moon. Bill can make his relationship with Ginny quite uncomfortable. How is he with Fred?"

Now Charlie smirked. "See, that's an interesting story. One night, early on, when we only knew so much that he wouldn't turn completely; we were sitting together in our garden, worried sick. It was just after the wedding, you three were off, and perhaps to ease the tension, Fred started a little experiment." Hermione predictably giggled. "When we realized that he was training Bill like a dog, most of us were outraged, Mum especially. Fred, however stayed calm and continued the experiment: using bits of meat to get him to sit, to go out for a walk and follow him, and to stay still. He went through these basic commands without a second thought, and Bill was following him around, hanging on his words. Since then, the wolf holds Fred in high regard, perhaps views him as the leader of the pack, while Bill, who never chose a favourite among us, started to favour him a bit."

"And that's how I ended up being the godfather of their offspring." Another voice joined their conversation.

* * *

.

 **A/N:** Hi! It's finally Bill's turn, and the next chapter will be the last. I hope you enjoyed it, did you enjoy it? Tell me please! I get awfully little reviews - two only, out of almost a thousand views!

Though, much thanks for that two, and for the follows/favorites!

 _SV_


	7. The Final

"Dear brother mine, I have a business errand for you. Hi Hermione, how did you find my last brother's services?" Their attention snapped toward the door hearing Fred's familiar drawl. "Never mind, we'll catch up later. I have business to do, and..." he was thinking for a moment. "I'll be a gentleman and let the Lady stay in bed. Charlie, out!" He flicked his wand to give weight to his command, while striding through the room to steal a delicious kiss from Hermione.

Hermione was too surprised to react.

He was just like that; storming into her life occasionally, and leaving in the most unexpected moment. She hoped there would be a time when he stayed. The last time he arrived without notice was the birth of the aforementioned child. Fred was still here when they announced the happy news, and he came back to see if everything went alright with the birth. He did not offer any explanation about his disappearance, he briefly mentioned to her he was still working on finding her parents, and Molly was so outraged by his silence that it was exactly what he got from her. Silent treatment. And a forceful slap from Fleur for causing so much grief.

Bill, however was an entirely different case, and now, at least she understood. Bill was following him around, and when the baby came, Bill was hanging on his soothing words. Everyone tried to reassure him that all was right, but he only listened to Fred, requiring his presence constantly while waiting for any news.

Then, Fred was pronounced the godfather, standing with the baby in her arms, and Hermione was melting by seeing them. Fred wiggled his brows, and she remembered his remark about making kids, and she very much felt like up to it. Yet, despite the long lovemaking sessions before the birth, he wouldn't linger much more: a quick shag in a closet at the Mungo, and a flippant comment about 'trying Charlie', and he was on his way again.

Cheeky, confident bastard.

And he found her exactly where he suggested her to be – although it took her more than half a year to accomplish said result. She had to get over her resentment first (passing her to his brother for comfort so openly sounded outrageous, even after everything that happened between her and the Weasley boys), then, she had to get used to the idea that she was trying to seduce Charlie. Confident, famous, adventurous Charlie. Dragontamer. Dragonrider. She was trying not to get scared of him, but she always found him pretty impressive, even when she only heard distant tales about him. He was _so_ out of her league – yet, when she coolly asked him out for a drink, he agreed enthusiastically. (So much for the hysterical breakdowns in the privacy of her rooms about the probability of her getting rejected.) They immediately hit it off, especially, when Charlie enlightened her that _she_ was a _dragonrider_ too. After the first drink, Charlie offered to buy her another one, or continue in his flat.

He was so much like Fred, only more, yet calmer. She knew he had been with tons of women, and she enjoyed his experience. He encouraged her to try anything she wanted, which she did; it also reminded her to Fred. By the time they finished, she had a long list of similarities between him and Fred, and perhaps that was the reason she opened up so eagerly. Back then, with George, it was different; she was definitely not in love, but now, she definitely was.

She wondered what they were talking about, when Charlie barged in, dressed and left.

Fred peeked into the room.

"Sorry to steal your partner, but he's needed. More like, his shady acquaintance is needed to forge some papers. Brought a surprise, I did!" he laughed proudly.

Hermione was gaping, and decided to send a pillow flying into his face. This only prompted him to come closer, sprawling on his brother's bed.

"Oi! We've just had..." She was appalled and outraged, and he was still laughing.

"Sex. Here. I know. Brother Bill would even smell it, isn't it fantastic, love?"

Hermione desperately shook her head.

"I've missed you."

His expression turned serious. "And I you. I love you. Now, I can love you however I want."

"Why, because I've slept with all of your brothers?"

"No. Because when you go home, the house will no longer be empty. You need to stay here for a while, though. A couple of hours I guess? Any idea how to pass that time?" He was winking and suggesting dirty things by a mere glance, but Hermione sat up.

"Gross!" She was awkwardly wrapping her blanket around her frame. "You are insufferable! You are... You!"

"Everything?"

"Yes. Come here, I don't want to jump around like a penguin."

"At your service, My Lady!"

She lost herself in his arms, and a couple of minutes later, she lost herself beneath him, in the bed which she shared with Charlie just this night.

"I hate it that you can make so undone so fast!"

"Are you kidding?" He laughed. "I love it!" He also loved when she counter attacked, and now he was the one sinking in the pillow, lost in pleasure, watching her taking care of their needs.

Hours later, Fred was asleep as Hermione watched over him. It took a while to get him down on Earth: he was high on being proud of a job well done. Now, he looked calm; travelling the world in constant uncertainty took its toll on him. Yet, she remembered how much worse he looked while living in the Burrow after the Battle, surrounded by his family and friends, eating his Mother's food and being taken care of. He was not one to settle down and live a classic family life. He craved adventure and becoming the protagonist of great stories to be retold again and again - now that he got it, he found his peace.

She found hers too, she realised. The War had broken her beyond her understanding, but time has passed, and by the time she gathered her courage to heed his counsel, she felt the familiar buzz in her veins that always pushed her forward. With Bill, she did what she had to do, but with Charlie, she did what felt right to do, completely shedding any remaining fears of hers. And tonight... Tonight, while she summarised her sexual life to Charlie, she made peace with everything that happened. It was just a story, after all. Just the story of her life, nothing extraordinary, nothing that she hadn't known. Charlie was a good person to talk to; perhaps Fred pushed her toward him for a reason.

Charlie came back, bringing a large manila folder. He used the object to hit his brother's ass, who woke groaning.

"What now?"

Charlie tossed the folder at his head. "Get up, sleepyhead, I want my bed back. You're disgusting, could you not find another place to snog?"

"Weren't just snogging," he mumbled. Hermione was watching the scene with bashful interest, trying to ignore the blush crawling on her face.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. Perhaps I should keep you instead of him?" she teased.

Charlie smirked, letting Fred time to react.

"Calling dibs!" he shouted, jumping out of the bed naked, but wielding his wand.

"All yours," Charlie waved them off.

* * *

.

Fred truly found her parents, whole and happy, and delivered them home. He promised her to _one day_ tell everything, but for now, he wanted to let them reunite. Hermione and her parents were hugging like they would never let go, and he tried to melt into the wallpaper, but he just wasn't a person to be ignored for long. Hermione's father came over to him, shaking his hand, thanking him profoundly for whatever he had done. Hermione's mother locked him in a breathtaking embrace, and the daughter was standing in the background, wiping her happy tears.

It was sappy. Disgusting, really. He was not emotional, nor did he do relationship – but at that moment, he knew he was utterly, irrevocably doomed. He half-heartedly tried to push her toward his brothers; he was hoping that perhaps he would find a way to keep her close, yet, not getting truly attached. Charlie's words though rang too true: he should man up and make it right. He ceremoniously stepped in front of her father and asked.

"Mr Granger, I would like to ask for your blessing to woo your daughter and eventually trick her into marriage with me, if she so wishes."

The father stood speechless, clapping his shoulder several times to express his approval, the mother gave him another tearful hug, but he only had eyes for Hermione.

She was livid. And happy. She was crying happy tears, while looked like she wanted to throw things at his way. There was nothing too heavy or painful in the way, so he shrugged.

"I so wish?! I so wish to slap you! I so wish to kill you! I so wish to take you home and lock you up and never let you leave the place!" she counted screaming. "Are you happy now, that you got your big scene?!"

Easily, he bypassed the overwhelmed parents, and took her by the hand.

"I'm happy now. And to be honest, I'm having fun now, are you too?"

Her response was lost in a deep, long kiss.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

.

 **A/N:** That's it, dear readers. I wanted to write a fluffy end, but these two here were not very fluffy during this story, so this is how it turned out. Fred came back, accomplished what he wanted to, they are both over their traumas of the war, found their peace, and Hermione finally tried all of the Weasley boys.

How did you like it? Which was _your_ favorite chapter/brother?

I would like to thank you for the constant feedback, especially by reviewing, but also for the favs/follows!

Bye, _SV_


End file.
